Not Funny, Universe
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: Shaun just wanted a break from it all, from everything that had happened past… was that too much to ask for? Apparently it fucking was... (I'm so sorry for this fic...)
White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Not Funny, Universe~

An Assassin's Creed Story

* * *

 **Title:** Not Funny Universe

 **Words:** 1,032

 **Warnings:** Mentioned Yaoi (Boy Love), major angst, barely there fluff, minor hurt/comfort, canon character death

 **Pairings:** Past Shaun/Desmond

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately… _fuck_ , I don't own anything except my game files...

 **Summary:** Shaun just wanted a break from it all, from everything that had happened past… was that too much to ask for? Apparently it fucking was...

 **A/N:** Nearly finished with Sequence 7 of Syndicate and _fucking hell_ I just read the database entry for Desmond the dog and my heart hurts so bad I want to cry… but I'm afraid Shaun is doing enough of that for both of us. And you know, it says something that Shaun is the one to take Desmond's death the hardest… Seriously, not cool Universe...

-0-

How many months has it been? Years? No one else cared, but Shaun did and he remembered it all so _vividly_ that it wasn't fair. Rebecca worried about him, of course she did, but that didn't change the fact that Shaun felt as if he was on his last fucking string and his heart was in a million shattered pieces after what happened…

After _he_ died.

Desmond…

And _fuck_ all he wanted was some peace, and he wanted a break from it all, but apparently that was too cucking much to ask for because when the newest initiate was almost done with Jacob and Evie's memories, well, the Universe just had to put up a big 'Fuck You, Shaun Hastings' sign right up in his face and that… that wasn't very fair at all.

Because as it so happened, what finally broke him was a fucking _dog_.

Named Desmond.

And that… that was definitely _not_ _okay_.

Tearing himself away from his desk, he allowed someone else to take over at that point and he only barely managed to evade Rebecca and her damn questions of concern. He only just barely managed to make it back to his room in time, too, before the tears started falling and after he locked his door, he fell to the ground, his legs no longer able to hold himself up.

He shouted and yelled and screamed for several long minutes until his voice was hoarse and then grabbed at the case of whiskey underneath his bed, grabbing out a bottle and popping the cap. He'd downed the entire content of the bottle in mere minutes before throwing it to the side, not caring about the mess he made on the floor.

He felt Rebecca banging against the door, shouting for him to come out or to let her in, but he ignored her as he grabbed another bottle and by the time she finally left him alone to wallow in his own misery, he'd already emptied another three bottles.

It wasn't enough to drown out his thoughts, or his memories though, and he clutched at his head, gritting his teeth and choking on his sobs.

" _Fuck_!" He cried out, shouting that word over and over until his voice broke again, and he ignored how his body trembled. "I-it's not bloody _fair_ … i-it's _not_ … w-why? F-fucking hell… why?" He whimpered, curling in on himself, and his breath caught when he felt a hand on his shoulder and another on his other arm.

 _"Shaun…"_

"D-Desmond…" Shaun choked out, muttering several words that even he couldn't understand. "W-why…? W-why'd you go and… and d-do _that_ …? W-why'd you have to go and s-save the bloody fucking world only to get yourself killed in the fucking process…?" He was shaking more now, but more so in anger than anything else. And he finally looked up at the phantom in front of him, something that told him he was finally losing his mind, but he didn't care at all. "You… y-you fucking _bastard_!"

Desmond's phantom looked heartbroken, tears streaking down pale cheeks, and Shaun couldn't take it. _He_ was the one that was supposed to feel as if his heart had broken, not _Desmond_. Desmond was the one that _died_ and left _him_! _"Shaun… Shaun I'm so sorry…"_ Desmond choked out, falling to his knees and he hugged Shaun tightly, burying his face into the other assassin's neck as he cried.

Shaun shivered, and clenched his fists, his own tears not once stopping. But the anger was still there and he suddenly grabbed a bottle, shouting in broken fury, flinging the bottle at the wall opposite of him, through Desmond. Closing his eyes tightly when the phantom disappeared, Shaun stood up sharply, swaying and nearly crashing into his dresser before stumbling over to the window, audible sobs wrenching through his already sore throat. " _No_! N-no…! F-fuck! Y-you don't _get_ to be _sorry_! You _left_! You fucking _died_!" He turned around then and sure enough Desmond's phantom was standing right there, hand outstretched, but hesitant. "Do you have _any_ idea what it _feels_ like to have your heart torn to shreds because the _love of your life died_ in front of you!? No! You _don't_ because that's what you did, Desmond…" he choked out, anger gone now, and he stumbled again as he scrubbed his hands over his eyes. "Y-you _died_ … y-you're _dead_ … a-and I'm losing my bloody fucking _mind_ over this… over _you_."

He felt arms around him again and he heard Desmond's own sobs and that broke him further, something in him snapping. Gathering Desmond in his arms, this time not even _caring_ that he was naught but a phantom, he led them over to the bed and curled up with Desmond still in his arms. He cooed words of sweet nothings and reassurances to the man that turned his life upside down and held onto him tight, afraid to let go, but knowing it would be inevitable in the end.

"I'm sorry…" he finally whispered, when the phantom quieted down and just before he fell into exhaustion, he felt a light pressure against his lips… a phantom kiss, as you'd call it.

-0-

It was hours later, in the dark of night, when he woke up, and true enough, Desmond wasn't there anymore. Gritting his teeth though, he refused to give into the despair already creeping back into his heart and turned over to look out the window.

"Soon, my love," he whispered, "I'll be there by your side again."

Because being an assassin was a dangerous job in deed, and while he dreaded going back into work, to join the initiate again and Rebecca in their quest to finally take down the Templar Order, he knew it was only a matter of time before it all caught up to him. And soon, like he said, _soon_ , he'll finally be back where he belongs, right by the side of his one and only, with Desmond in his arms, both safe and sound.

He fell back to sleep with that though, with silent tears crawling down his pale cheeks, but despite that, there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.


End file.
